When Santa Meets Scrooge
by thecon12
Summary: What if Callie loves Christmas but Erica doesn't? Callica


((Really old piece, I normally post on my LJ but wanted to update my ff account :D)))

Okay, so I was up late and couldn't sleep and had this little idea in my head and I decided to write it down. It's my first attempt at a Callie/Erica, and well my first attempt to write anything in awhile, and it's not beta read, so I apologise (a) if it's really bad and (b) if it has lots of mistakes.

------------------------------

**When Santa Meets Scrooge**

Callie loved this time of year, a time when everything outside got colder; snow would gently drift down from the grey sky, landing on the frost covered ground, creating a glimmering untouched white blanket and people would hurry inside in a desperate attempt to shield themselves from the steely ice wind; noticing their warm breaths coming out as puffs of mist, as they pull their jackets just a little bit tighter; taking in deep breaths as they finally seek comfort in the warm glow of heat that rippled around them.

The other reason Callie loved winter, was that after a gruelling forty-eight hour shift; it provided a perfect excuse for long lazy days off, huddled on the couch against someone, steaming mugs of hot chocolate wrapped in your hands and a continuous run of your favourite romantic movies playing in the background.

As she pulled her scrub cap off and headed to the nurses station Callie took in the hospitals festive decorations; everyone had put some money towards a collection of shiny colourful tinsel, a range of big to small trees, pretty baubles that twinkled when the light caught them and other home made decorations, done by the nurses, to make the surgical wing feel more comforting for those patients and their families who would have to spend their Christmas in the small confines of their hospital room.

Grabbing a chart from the rack and a pen from her pocket she began to scribble away, only stopping to look up once she realised Erica had appeared next to her, her delicate hand pushing a coffee in front of her. Erica's intense blue eyes were searching her face and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as her eyebrow rose in a questioning expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Callie asked wrapping her fingers around the cardboard cup and lifting it to her lips to take a drink, relishing the way the hot liquid slipped down her throat.

"You were standing here smiling to yourself," Erica replied smiling warmly, "The smile you do that travels to your eyes; I was just wondering why?"

Callie smiled, setting her coffee on the side, unable to look away from Erica, whose eyes were still fixed on her face. Before Erica, Callie was pretty sure that having someone notice every little thing you did, every move you made, would be completely unsettling, but as she watched Erica's eyes glimmer in adoration, she was pretty sure she could happily fall into those beautiful blue depths and drown forever in their intensity.

"I just had a great surgery," Callie stated, finally breaking the silence between them, "Plus it's all cheerful and Christmassy around here; makes me happy." Callie looked around smiling happily at the festivities, "What time do you get out of here today?"

"I'm off at six, just have one more surgery this afternoon," Erica replied letting her gaze leave Callie's and taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I'm off at six too."

"Wow look how that turned out," Erica replied teasingly, knowing that Callie had been doing extra hours in the clinic to get Bailey to make sure her schedule matched Erica's as much as possible.

"Shut up," Callie giggled, "We should go shopping, I haven't had a chance yet, but I came up with some great ideas for presents for my parents."

Erica scoffed, "It's our only night off Cal; do we really have to spend it waddling around a bunch of shops fighting with people over overpriced gifts, while listening to horribly annoying Christmas carols."

"Don't be such a Scrooge!" Callie playfully swatted Erica's arm.

"I'm not it's just Christmas is so...cheery," Erica said distastefully.

"Well I still need to go shopping, Christmas is next week" Callie reasoned, "Plus I've got a great idea of what I want to get for you," Callie smiled teasingly, her eyes sparkling, "So unless you've already done your shopping, you're coming with me."

"I have to get you a present?" Erica mocked, smiling mischievously at Callie.

"Funny, but I love Christmas, so you better get me something to unwrap." Callie let her eyes travel over Erica's body.

Erica watched as Callie's gaze raked over her from head to toe and back again, returning her darkened eyes to her own, "I'm sure I can think of something." Erica's voice lowered suggestively as she leaned towards Callie.

"That better be a promise Dr Hahn." Callie breathed huskily as she leaned in next to Erica's ear.

Erica pulled back and ran her eyes over Callie's body, the tip of her tongue subconsciously tracing over her bottom lip; her teeth following to briefly bite at said lip "Oh it is."

Callie felt her body heating up as Erica drank her in, feeling a flush creeping from her chest and up her neck. Callie had to let out a deep breath and curled her hands into fists to stop herself from reaching out and pulling Erica towards her in a forceful kiss.

Callie respected Erica's professional aura in the hospital, and enjoyed their supposedly harmless flirting, but when Erica was looking at her like that, lust darkening her blue eyes, and making promises in that sexy voice of hers, Callie had to fight hard to restrain herself from pulling Erica to the nearest on-call room and making her prove her promises over and over again.

"We should get your Christmas decorations down later and do up your tree," Callie babbled, trying to defuse the tension between them, "I noticed the other day that you hadn't done it yet and well Christmas isn't Christmas without a tree, and I'm a great tree decorator, so you'll definitely want my help," Callie wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her, stopping when she saw Erica's face drop.

Callie immediately reached her hand out and covered the one that Erica had resting on the counter next to her coffee, "Erica?" she asked, a concerned tone lacing her voice as the pad of her thumb moved gently across Erica's knuckles.

"I don't have a tree....I didn't realise Christmas was a big deal to you," Erica rambled watching as Callie's expression changed, "I don't have a tree, but I could get one," Erica stated, forcing a smile onto her face.

"You don't have a tree?" Callie watched Erica shake her head, "You never have a tree?" Callie asked in surprise as Erica shook her head no again.

"We could get one though, if you wanted," Erica offered letting her fingers entwine with Callie's.

"Wait; why don't you normally have a tree?"

Erica chuckled, "I'm awkward and antisocial remember? I never see my family, so I don't bother with a tree, I don't really _do_ Christmas."

"So if you don't see your family, and you don't celebrate Christmas, what do you normally do when everyone else does?"

"For the last few years I've offered to work so other people can go spend time with their families; I think I did a valve replacement last year on Christmas day." Erica responded nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders.

Callie's curiosity as to why Erica didn't have a tree was quickly replaced by the dull poignant ache in her chest, her mind replaying her own Christmas'; how she was always surrounded by her family, sharing bad Christmas jokes and enjoying way too much but great food. Imagining Erica never having anyone to spend that time with, while everyone else was surrounded by the love of their families was unbearable.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Callie leaned over the counter and tugged a Santa hat from the head of one of the nurses passing, muttering an apology, and straightened back up. Callie took a step towards Erica and watched her scowl as she placed the bright red hat on her head, "and this year," Callie reached down and grabbed Erica's hand and led her towards a tree that had been decorated, unravelling a piece of gold glittery tinsel from it, turning back to Erica and reaching over her head to drape it around her neck, "You, Dr Hahn, will be celebrating Christmas at home," Callie let her hands travel down Erica's arms, stopping to entwine their fingers, walking backwards, tugging Erica to follow her, "With me! So you will need a tree." Callie watched as Erica's scowl vanished and a smile formed on her lips, a small laugh escaping her as Callie smiled brightly.

"Stop right there you two," Callie immediately stopped, and her and Erica turned to see Alex Karev standing on the nearby stairs watching them, he continued the last few steps and stopped in front of them; a smirk finding its way to his lips.

"What do you want Dr Karev?" Erica asked sternly, and Callie had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at how un Dr Hahn like Erica looked at this moment in the red Santa hat and sparkly tinsel.

Instead of saying anything Alex lifted his index finger and pointed up, Callie and Erica's gaze followed his direction.

"Ooo mistletoe, I love mistletoe, and Christmas, it encourages kissing, and there should always be more kissing in the world," Callie and Erica's gazes snapped back to Karev who was now joined by Derek; a dreamy smile over his face. Callie's attention went back to the mistletoe and then to Erica who was now blushing a brighter shade of red than her Santa hat.

Everyone at the hospital knew that the two were together, and nobody had had a bad word to say to them, not even Izzie Stevens, who always managed to find something hurtful to say to Callie, instead when they came out at the hospital she had caught Callie's eye and given a sincere smile and a nod, when everyone else had given bursts of "I'm happy for you," and "Congratulations you two." And yet Erica had refrained from open public displays of affection, and had kept their working relationship to lingering glances and the occasional holding of hands.

By this time the mistletoe situation seemed to have brought attention and Callie noticed that Alex and Derek had been joined by Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, George, Mark, and a selection of nurses, all eagerly watching for the traditional mistletoe kiss between its two captures.

Callie watched as Erica's eyes darted around the nurses' station at all the people that had gathered around and then back to Callie's brown orbs, a horrified emotion clearly showing in her own.

"What's the hold up ladies? You going to kiss? Or do you need me to get under there and help you out?" Callie turned her gaze to Mark, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking teasingly at them.

Callie shot Mark an evil look and then turned back to Erica, who had clearly been giving Mark an evil look of her own. Their eyes met again, brown locked on blue, and Callie noted that the horrified look had been replaced with a look of longing, as Erica looked at her lips and then quickly back to her eyes again.

Callie smiled, letting go of Erica's hands and moved hers to grab the golden tinsel around Erica's neck, catching the smirk that appeared on Erica's face as she tugged the tinsel gently and brought Erica's lips to her own. Erica's hands moved to her hips and pulled her closer as their lips moved against each other, Callie's tongue sneaked out to trace the outline of Erica's plush bottom lip, and her mouth opened in response. Callie shivered when she felt Erica's own timid tongue move out to meet with her own, and allowed herself to get lost in the gentle, languid rhythm of the kiss; forgetting all of the noise and people around them.

Callie pulled back, her breathing hard, a smile breaking out on her face as she watched Erica shake her head and a smile form on her lips, "I can't wait for Christmas to come now," Erica murmured, her voice still husky.

"I told you you'd want to celebrate Christmas at home with me," Callie teased, giving Erica a playful wink.

They were both too lost in each other to notice the dropped jaws of their colleagues, but who really cared when Seattle Grace's very own Santa could dress Scrooge in a red Santa hat and tinsel and actually get her to think Christmas was a great holiday.

------------------------------

**When Santa Meets Scrooge [Part 2/2]**

Callie sighed in satisfaction, a smile making its way onto her face as she relished the notion that winter did undeniably make the perfect excuse for lazy days in the comfortable heat of her and Yang's apartment, with nothing to do but relax. But what Callie was even more pleased with was her ability to convince Erica that a freezing cold winter's day, was not wasted by snuggling together on the couch watching movies.

Callie sighed again when she felt Erica's arm tighten around her waist, the overwhelming feeling of being content rushed over her, and she leaned back into Erica's chest, bringing her own arms to cover Erica's, her thumbs gently grazing Erica's skin; as Erica dipped her head down to place a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

"Bet you're glad we stayed in now huh? This is way better than spending the day outside freezing our asses off." Callie asked turning her head to see Erica over her shoulder, a smirk playing on her lips, "Admit it Hahn, I was right."

Erica let out a laugh and shook her head, "Fine I admit it you were right, staying in snuggling with you is much better than going out for the day."

Callie removed one of her hands from Erica's arm, only long enough to stick out her tongue and curl her fingers into a fist, before pulling said arm down in a celebratory motion, that made Erica shake her head again, "You're a complete geek Torres."

"Maybe I am, But Christmas is in three days and I'm excited!"

"I still don't get how you can be excited about it; it's just a tree covered in sparkly crap and giving people a bunch of stuff they don't really want and will never use; wrapped up in fancy paper," Erica let her eyes roam Callie's face in pure curiosity, her fingers tracing patterns on Callie's hip.

Callie let Erica trail her gorgeous blue eyes over her face for a few seconds before turning her head back to face in front of them; not wanting Erica to see the frown forcing the smile from her lips, "Yeah but the tree and the sparkly decorations are all part of what makes Christmas so great," she paused for a moment, thinking of how she could explain the joys of Christmas to her lover, "and it's not about the gifts, it's about spending the time with people you love," Callie turned to look over her shoulder again.

Erica watched her for a few seconds before giving her a funny look, "So you're not bothered about the gifts?" her eyebrow raised as a teasing tone escaped in her voice.

"Okay, okay, I love the presents part," Callie admittedly rushed out; causing Erica to break out into a massive knowing grin, "The giving them I mean, I love watching people's faces light up when they open your present, it's like you've done something to make them happy, and if you're good at giving presents, it doesn't have to be a bunch of useless shit, it should be something thoughtful and meaningful, something the person wants but won't get themselves because they feel they don't deserve it."

"Does that mean my Christmas came early this year since I have you?"

"You're _so_ in love with me," Callie sing-songed playfully, letting her brown eyes hold Erica's, enjoying the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Eh is it too late for a refund?"

Callie removed Erica's arms from around her waist and sat up, and Erica followed, "Whatever you totally love me," Callie smirked proudly as she turned her body towards Erica.

"I wouldn't be so sure; trying to make me cheery for this damned holiday is not the right way to get me to love you Cal."

"Well I know what will make you love me," Callie leaned in to Erica, making sure to stop when their lips were almost touching, feeling satisfied when she felt Erica's breath catch; her voice changing to a husky whisper, "the snow!"

Callie pulled back and laughed as the look on Erica's face changed from lust to disgust within a split second, "Snow," Erica repeated, drawing out the syllables.

"Yes, snow," Callie wiggled her eyebrows, "Snow's the best bit about all of it! It's so calming, I mean when it starts it floats down and makes everything outside look hazy, almost like an illusion and then when it finally hits the ground it's so clean, so pure, it's like a perfect untouched white blanket; and when you walk on it, you can feel it under your feet, making this crisp quiet noise, but it's less of a sound and more like a sensation. If I could only choose one thing about Christmas it would be snow."

Erica chewed her bottom lip, trying to contemplate what Callie had been describing, "But snow's so cold, it makes people miserable," Callie let her head fall forward a chuckle pushing past her lips, always amazed at how Erica could completely miss the point.

"Actually my dear Scrooge, people like snow," Callie replied looking back at Erica and narrowed her eyes, "it's FUN, and when it snows this year I have loads of great ideas for what we can go outside and do in it! We can make snowman and do snow angels."

Erica watched as Callie's eyes twinkled dreamily at the thought, "Cal, what the hell is a snow angel?"

"You can't be serious?!" Callie's mouth dropped open in shock, "It's where you lay in the snow and move your arms and legs, and when you get up its left the pattern of an angel on the floor."

Erica raised an eyebrow, a look of bewilderment crossing her features, "And what if it doesn't snow Santa?" She watched Callie's brow furrow, before teasing her, "Then what huh?"

"Ohh take it back!" Callie retorted mocking fake hurt.

Erica's smirked back, "Okay fine it'll snow," Callie smiled again and leaned into her, enjoying the warmth that came with having Erica wrap an arm around her, "But I'm in my forties Cal, I really don't need to be lying in snow."

------------------------------

Callie sat staring straight ahead, one of her hands cupping her face, supporting her as she leaned on the cafeteria table, while the other obliviously stabbed at her salad. She could feel the gaze of Erica's blue eyes burning into the side of her head but she refused to meet them.

"I'm sorry it didn't snow," Erica grabbed Callie's hand that was stabbing the salad, removed the plastic fork and entwined their fingers.

"No you're not, you're glad it didn't," Callie narrowed her eyes accusingly as she turned to meet Erica's; "You didn't want to do the snow angels remember?"

"I remember, but that doesn't mean I want you to miss out on the snow and all things Christmassy Cal."

Callie saw the worried expression in Erica's eyes; it was the one that always appeared when Erica thought Callie was mad at her. Callie let out a deep breath and smiled, wanting to put Erica at ease, "Is that right Scrooge?"

Erica smiled, the worry leaving her eyes as she heard Callie's nickname for her, "Hey just because I hate Christmas and snow doesn't mean I want you to; You're so excited about this holiday its making me feel like I'm going to vomit," Callie narrowed her eyes again at Erica's choice words, "Don't look at me like that, it's true! But if you're nice to me I'm sure I can get in the spirit, I might even wear that Santa hat for you again, and how much fun was that last time?"

Callie noted Erica's mischievous smile and smirked as she remembered what had happened that day after the mistletoe kissing happened.

_Callie couldn't help it, the kiss under the mistletoe was…well it was a damn good kiss and she didn't care that their colleagues had seen it. All she knew now was that when Erica was looking at her like that, her blue eyes darkened with desire, and a playful smile tugging at her lips, she wanted to kiss her again; no she needed to kiss her again._

_Callie let her hands slip down from the tinsel around Erica's neck and grabbed her hands, pulling her gently to follow her, glad that everyone seemed to have gone back to their own business and jobs, and led her down the hallway. She stopped briefly to check left and right before opening the door and tugging Erica behind her into the dimly lit on-call room; making sure to turn the lock._

_Callie turned to look at Erica, expecting to find her looking pissed off at this sudden private life invading professional, and instead gasped in surprise as Erica reached up to cup her face, pulling her to meet her own lips in a forceful kiss; Callie's own hands instantly going to Erica's waist holding her in place._

_Erica whimpered as Callie breathlessly pulled away to lean their foreheads together. She moved her hands slowly up Erica's back, carefully grabbing the end of the red Santa hat and tossing it onto the floor; letting her fingertips run through the soft hairs at the nape of Erica's neck, before pulling at one side of the golden tinsel, letting it follow the hat to the floor._

_Callie could feel Erica's breath quickening against her lips in anticipation, as she reversed their position and back-walked Erica until she was pressed against the back of the closed door; her mouth soon recapturing Erica's._

_Callie heard herself moan as Erica's tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip; their tongues coming together in an easy dance. She let her hands travel up Erica's arms to her shoulders, as she moved her mouth to place lazy kisses up Erica's jaw line; her hands sliding down Erica's lab coat, as she let her tongue continue the pathway up to her ear, nipping at the soft spot just below it._

_Erica moaned out Callie's name as her lab coat slipped to the floor, Callie's mouth suddenly attacking her neck hungrily, her fingertips now running up the bare skin of Erica's arms. In response Erica lifted her hands to Callie's waist, her fingers working there way under Callie's scrub top, running up her sides and returning to grab fistfuls of the hem, gently lifting it up. Callie pulled her mouth away from Erica's neck, their eyes meeting, silently agreeing; Callie lifted her arms, allowing Erica to easily remove her scrub top._

_Erica's hands immediately ran over Callie's exposed skin, her nails scraping a trail down between the valley of Callie's breasts and back up to knead them through the lacy fabric of her bra. Her eyes trailed from Callie's down to her lips and back again and Callie instantly returned the invitation by leaning in to kiss her; Erica's hands immediately tangling in Callie's raven locks._

_Callie could feel Erica's hands leaving her hair and running down her back as their heated kisses continued, feeling Erica reach for her bra clasp she pulled back; shaking her head as a playful smile graced her lips. Callie watched Erica's eyes twinkle as she lowered her hands to Erica's own scrub top; taking a moment to enjoy the lust and excitement playing over her face, before indicating for Erica to lift her arms, and stripping her of her own dark scrub top._

_Callie moaned as their exposed skin met, her mouth returning to Erica's neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin there, her hands running eagerly over Erica's breasts and stomach, scraping her nails gently as her fingers went for the tie of Erica's scrubs. _

_Erica groaned as Callie managed to undo the tie; her fingers pulling at the waist band and her hand sliding down into her wet panties. The familiar buzzing sound of a pager made them spring apart, both checking to see whose it was._

"_It's me," Callie breathed heavily._

"_Consult," Erica huffed at the same time, and annoyed sigh escaping past her lips._

"_Fuck," Callie mumbled; both of them grabbing the clothes from the floor, hurriedly dressing and leaving the room._

_Bailey was waiting impatiently with Yang; Callie running her fingers through her hair in a desperate attempt to look presentable. Erica was straightening her lab coat as Bailey let her eyes travel over her and Callie, giving them a once over, clearly unimpressed, "Glad you could finally join us Dr Hahn, Dr Torres," Bailey began presenting the patient to them, as Cristina looked at them smirking._

"_What was that about? Something crawl up her ass and die?" Callie leaned towards Cristina, lowering her voice._

_Cristina kept her eyes straight ahead, only chancing a quick glance at Callie when Bailey wasn't looking, leaning towards her to whisper loud enough for her and Erica to hear, "Nice scrubs you two."_

_Callie confused, lowered her eyes to look down at her scrub top, and then glanced to see Erica's eyes; a flush was covering her pale skin and her eyes were as wide as Callie's. _

_Callie mouthed 'sorry' as she looked at Erica in her light blue scrub top, Erica's dark blue one covering her own body; Callie knew that on-call room sex would __**so**__ never be happening any time soon now._

"See that's why I don't get how you can hate Christmas," Callie smiled happily at the memory, even though Bailey had ruined her only chance of sex while working.

------------------------------

Callie was starting to think Erica was right about Christmas being lame, it was Christmas Eve and it still hadn't snowed. What made it worse was that when they had finally finished work and headed for a drink at Joe's, Erica had been paged back to the hospital for an emergency surgery, leaving Callie sitting alone at the bar, drink in hand, and ruining any plans to make their first Christmas eve together special.

The first thing Cristina noticed when she entered Joe's was Callie sitting alone at the bar, her expression gloomy as she took a sip of her drink. Callie had been completely oblivious to everyone around her until Cristina sat down on the stool next to her. She traced her index finger around the rim of her shot glass as she listened to Cristina order a drink for herself; telling Joe to refill Callie's shot glass and sliding over the money.

"Thanks," Callie spoke for the first time as she turned her gaze to Cristina.

"I should ask you what's wrong instead of buying you a drink, but that would mean we'd have to do the whole mushy girl talk thing, and I don't do that."

Callie raised her eyebrow and gave her a look, "Because we're not friend's right?"

Cristina nodded in response, "Right, But just because I can't ask doesn't mean you can't tell me?" Callie let her eyes hold Cristina's for a second before drinking down her shot.

"Wouldn't all the emotion rust your little robot shell?" Callie asked as she watched Cristina take a long sip of her own drink.

Cristina didn't reply, instead she indicated for Joe to get her a bottle of Tequila and filled Callie's glass again, "I done a surgery on my own today, so I'm pretty sure I'm indestructible."

Callie took Cristina's last comment as a sign of her trying to be a good friend; in Yang talk she was basically asking Callie if she was okay and giving her and opportunity to talk about it, "I'm just pissed," Callie let out an annoyed sigh, "Erica got paged back to the hospital, and I wanted to take her out for a meal, try and get her into the Christmas spirit."

Cristina wasn't looking at Callie as she spoke; she kept her gaze straight ahead of herself and occasionally took a sip of her drink, "I can't imagine you'd have much luck putting spirit of any kind into Hahn, the woman is as cold as ice."

"Erica is not cold, she's amazing; she's just not…"

"Cheery?" Cristina offered, turning to look at Callie.

"I was going to say a big fan of Christmas," Callie shook her head, "But you're right, I haven't managed to get her to be cheery about this holiday at all, I mean it's our first Christmas together as a couple; I just thought she'd stop thinking about work and enjoy the Christmas spirit like the rest of us."

"I never stop thinking about surgery," Cristina replied seriously, "Hahn being a nonstop badass cardio-goddess is about the only thing I like about her."

"What a surprise," Callie smiled and then looked away sadly.

"Look just because Hahn's not cheery doesn't mean she doesn't want to spend Christmas with you. I mean isn't this like the first year she's taken time off work for it?"

Callie filled her glass again, "Yeah I guess, It's just I wanted her to be excited; I wanted to show her what Christmas is really all about and what she's been missing working over it all these years. But when her pager went off tonight she rushed off like she couldn't wait to get away from me; and at the moment I'm feeling stupid because I planned loads for us to do on Christmas day and I put loads of thought into my present, and now I'm not even sure how excited she's going to be."

Cristina watched as Callie downed another shot, before turning to look at the clock, 10.12pm; she'd wait until 10.30pm to take Callie home, hoping she wouldn't get too drunk over Hahn's un-cheeriness.

------------------------------

Luckily for Cristina she'd managed to persuade Callie to play a game of darts with her for the last fifteen minutes; meaning that Callie had stopped drinking and babbling on about her emotions, and wouldn't be a drunken mess by the time they got back to theirs.

As Cristina drove them back to their apartment, she kept glancing at Callie, the sad expression hadn't left her face all night, and Cristina almost felt bad. Callie checked her phone as they took the elevator to their floor, feeling her mouth turning down in a frown as she realised she didn't have any messages or missed calls from Erica.

When the elevator arrived on their floor Cristina walked ahead and left Callie lagging behind. She took out her keys from her pocket and pushed the right one into the lock, waiting for Callie to reach her before she turned the key and opened the door; holding it so Callie could walk past her into their apartment; letting herself smile as she heard Callie gasp.

Callie let her eyes quickly travel around the room before returning to Cristina and shooting her a questioning look; Cristina winked at her as she left the apartment closing the door on her way out.

Callie turned her gaze back to the living room, letting her eyes take everything in; the wooden floor was covered in a white powdery material that sparkled as it continuously tumbled from the ceiling to the ground, twirling and dancing in the air. Multi-coloured twinkling fairy lights were draped everywhere illuminating the room in a soft warm glow, and in the centre of the room there was a large Christmas tree, a proper fir one none the less, covered from top to bottom in silver, white and golden tinsel, baubles of all different shapes, sizes and colours strategically placed on the branches; the base covered in elegantly wrapped presents.

Erica was standing slightly to the left of the tree, the fake snow fluttering down around her, and when Callie's luxuriant brown eyes met hers, she smiled shyly as she tried to read Callie's reaction to her surprise.

Callie watched as the coloured lights glimmered over Erica's face, she was smiling and her blue eyes were filled with excitement and nervousness, and Callie couldn't help but think that Erica had never looked more beautiful than she did right then, "I thought you were in an emergency surgery?" Callie asked; glad she'd been able to find her voice through her amazement.

"That was just a little white lie," Erica smiled as she followed Callie's gaze around the room.

"So you don't have to be at Seattle Grace tonight?" Callie stepped towards Erica, still astonished at the sight of her living room.

"Trust me Cal, there's nowhere else I'd rather be right now," Erica held her hand out towards Callie, "I know I may have gone a little overboard with the fake snow machine," Erica teased as Callie took her hand and moved closer to her, "But this is my first attempt at Christmas in a really long time, and I wanted it to be special for us."

Callie pulled Erica's arms until they were safely around her waist and lent their foreheads together as her own arms went around her lover, "I thought I was the one who was supposed to be making Christmas special for you."

"You make everyday special for me Cal," Erica replied sincerely as her blue eyes locked on to Callie's.

Callie smiled in response, and leant forward to close the last few centimetres between them, her lips meeting Erica's in a slow languid kiss, "Who knew Scrooge was such a romantic sap?" Callie teased when they broke apart and Erica blushed, "Seriously thought, this is incredible, it's so perfect! How'd you pull this all off?"

_Erica watched as a herd of interns and residents crowded around room 125, all desperate to catch a glimpse of Mr Timbers; her latest and extremely rare cardio case. They were all whispering in their little groups, all sharing knowledge hoping at least one of them would get picked. Since the chief advised Erica to be a better teacher and Yang got her 'groove' back, she had stopped stalking cardio and being suck a kiss ass._

_Erica suddenly felt the burning gazes of all the eager doctors as she approached the room, chart in hand, ready to pick one of them to assist, "Yang, you're with me," Erica pushed the chart into Cristina's hands when she didn't take it straight away; her shock still evident at Dr Hahn finally teaching her._

"_Thank…thank you Dr Hahn," Cristina flipped over the chart as they entered the room, shooting the others a smug look as she closed the door behind herself. As Cristina presented the case Erica quizzed her on some of the techniques needed for the surgery and Cristina responded on reflex, her answers flawless._

"_Dr Yang can you book an OR for this afternoon and then scrub in, you're going to be helping me perform this one," Erica commanded as she and Cristina walked to the nurse's station._

"_Really?"_

"_Look I'll never admit this if you tell anyone, but you're good at cardio, and I was being unprofessional before because of your relationship with Burke. But I'm telling you that I'm better, and I can teach you to be one of the best. So Yang if you want to learn from the best then yes I'd like you to scrub in and assist me," Erica looked around making sure there was no one around, "Plus I really need a favour."_

_Cristina nodded, "I'd really like to learn from you. No more mention of Burke I promise," she paused giving Erica a sceptical look, "You want my help with something not surgical?"_

_"Yes Yang I want your help, and if you tell anyone, you'll never see a heart again," Erica stopped to take a breath, hating that she had to ask Yang for help, "Look Yang, I'm asking you for Callie. I wouldn't do it otherwise, so please?"_

_Cristina considered her again, watching as her blue eyes lit up when she mentioned Callie; God knows Torres could do with some happiness after her fucked up relationship with that moron Bambi, "Okay I'll help, what'd you need me to do?"_

"_Well Callie's really excited about Christmas and I have this idea…" Cristina listened carefully as Erica went into the details of her plan. She was getting in on a great surgery and Hahn was being nice-ish for a change; why shouldn't she help?_

"Wow, you got Cristina to help you; you really must have wanted to make this special for me," Callie smiled in amazement at Erica's hard work.

"Yeah Torres, you owe me big for having to ask for Yang's help; I'll kill the little midget if she blackmails me!" Erica was now rambling to herself in one of her anti-Yang trances.

Callie leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, immediately stopping her rambling, "You're cute when you ramble, and don't worry about Cristina; I promise she won't blackmail you; she won't admit it but we're friends."

"C'mere," Erica entwined her fingers with Callie and led her to the kitchen where she'd set up a little table, beautifully set with Candles and wine glasses, "I know I'm not a chef like you, but I'm trying remember, so if the foods not edible I apologise."

Callie lit up as the smell of the food filled her nostrils, she'd been too overwhelmed by everything else Erica had done for her to notice that she'd cooked for them too. Her lips felt like they were permanently fixed in a smile and she couldn't believe that just earlier she'd been upset by her girlfriends lack of excitement for Christmas. She watched Erica move to the oven, placing the cooked food on the side. Callie moved behind Erica wrapping her arms around her waist and leaning her head on Erica's shoulder, "Thank you for doing all of this," Erica twisted in her arms and smiled at her, "And the food looks great, but I really want to give you your present now, so do you think we could eat later?"

"Is this a red Santa hat kind of present?" Erica teased, causing Callie to playfully whack her on the arm.

"So Scrooge is a dirty romantic huh?" Callie smirked sexily.

Erica laughed, "With you, always," and then let Callie lead her back into the living room, the snow machine still giving the appearance of snow falling. Erica went over to the tree and picked up a small eloquently wrapped box; shiny red paper with a white ribbon tied into a bow. She walked back over to Callie, nervousness filling her eyes as she avoided meeting Callie's gaze.

Callie sensed that Erica was anxious by the way her shoulders hunched slightly and so she reached out and cupped her face, immediately bringing Erica's blue eyes to meet her own, "Erica…"

Erica let out a deep breath, "Look this may seem lame and like I couldn't be bothered to go out and buy you something, But the truth is I was thinking about what you said about gifts being more meaningful than anything else and well," Erica placed the small box in Callie's hands, watching as she carefully untied the box and lifted the lid, revealing the glistening new key, "No expectations or anything but I just wanted you to know that I want to spend every Christmas and every other cheery, obnoxious holiday with you, learning all your silly traditions, and covering the house with glittery, shiny, sparkly horrible decorations; Because being with you Cal makes me want to enjoy it all, every minute of it and if I get to do that by spending every waking and sleeping moments with you, I'll have everything I could ever wish for."

Erica waited in silence as Callie continued to stare down at the key to her apartment, suddenly worrying that it might feel like she was pushing their relationship forward to soon, "Callie?"

Erica's voice brought Callie's eyes back to her own, and she stopped breathing when she saw tears rolling down her face; her lungs only working again when she saw Callie's face light up in happiness, a beaming smile gracing her lips. Erica stepped forward, closing the small space between them, and cupped Callie's face; letting the pads of her thumbs wipe away the tears that had escaped down Callie's cheeks, as she smiled back at her. Erica leaned in and kissed her again; like all their kisses it was filled with passion, but it was slow and tame, as if they could spend their entire lives lost in each other.

Callie pulled back and let a small laugh escape her lips, "Damn! I'm supposed to be the Santa here, your Scrooge; I was so sure I'd out do you," Erica laughed pulling Callie closer once more, "I'm not sure I want to give you mine now." Callie teased.

"I thought Santa only withheld presents from the naughty, and I'm pretty sure I've been nice this year," Erica teased back, leaning forward and nibbling Callie's ear.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Callie giggled.

"Come on Cal, I'm sure whatever you've got me is going to blow me away; I mean I've never seen someone Christmas shop like you, it was borderline crazy."

Callie breathed out okay and headed into Yang's room, returning seconds later with a large box; Erica's eye's widening at the sight of it, "Merry Christmas beautiful," Callie handed Erica the box and watched as Erica placed it onto the counter and opened it carefully, "It seems so stupid now that you've given me yours. But I really wanted to give you a special Christmas," Callie babbled as Erica looked down at the two plane tickets to Lapland, and the two gorgeous hats and scarves, "I just thought if I was going to make you suffer through the joys of Christmas I might as well go all out, and there's no where in the world more Christmassy than there," Erica was still smiling down at the box, which caused Callie to hurriedly try and make explanations of her gift, "Plus it would be our first holiday away together," Erica turned to stare at her, her blue eyes still wide in amazement; her mouth open slightly in shock. Callie was suddenly unsure of Erica's expression and it caused the smile to vanish from her face, "You hate it, don't you?"

Erica noticed Callie's face drop as she mistook Erica's reaction; she quickly pulled Callie to her, "No I don't! Getting to spend Christmas with you, the big tree, the over the top decorations, the snow; getting to see all of it through your eyes is the best present you could have ever given me."

Callie glanced back to the living room, watching as the fake snow continued to fall; she smiled as she turned back to Erica and reached down to entwined their fingers, lifting their hands to her mouth and placing gentle kisses across the back of Erica's hands, "Dance with me?"

Erica nodded and let Callie lead her into the centre on the living room, the miraculous fake snow still twirling down in the air around them; Erica let Callie pull her arms around her own waist and then trace her own fingertips up Erica's arms and wrap safely around her neck; resting their foreheads together as they slowly danced.

Erica pulled back just enough to look into Callie's deep eyes and smiled, "Merry Christmas Cal."

Callie couldn't help but smile back; suddenly she bit her bottom lip as a thought played through her mind once again; sure they'd teased each other about it before but Callie knew that she wanted to say it, she wanted Erica to hear it, she _needed_ her to know, and after what Erica had just pulled she was pretty damn sure that she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Erica," Callie watched as her eyes widened at the tone of her voice, "I love you."

Erica didn't hesitate to lean forward and nuzzled their noses together, leaning forward slowly but surely and lightly brushing their lips together for an instant; it was barely a kiss but it made Callie shiver in her arms as she pulled back and looked at her intensely, "I love you too Callie; so much so that it scares me."

"Good scared I hope?"

Erica let out a small laugh, "Amazing scared."

"That's good then because I'm so in love with you it's crazy," Callie looked around happily, "and I still can't believe you did all of this for me."

"Does this mean I proved that even Scrooge can pull off Christmas," Erica teased, her blue eyes twinkling playfully; pleased that Callie had liked what she'd done.

Callie didn't respond, instead she laughed and leaned in to kiss Erica again because there really wasn't anything she could say when Scrooge had beaten Santa at her very own game, and there absolutely wasn't any other way to express that Santa was extremely delighted because of it.


End file.
